sarah_briner12fandomcom-20200213-history
Jana Stump
Jana Stump (Born August 26 1969) Is The Wife Of Jeff Stump. The Aunt Of Sarah Elizabeth Briner.The Mother Of Justin Stump And Jason Stump. The Daughter Of Grandma Briner. The Sister Of Harold Briner, Terry Briner, Barb McDonald And Sherry Burton. Quotes * "Then I'll Huff And I'll Puff, And I'll Blow Your Little Straw House Down!!!!!!." (Inhales Deeply And Blows As She Can) * "I'm Gonna Eat You Up Little Pig!!!!!!!." * "Grrrrrrrroooooaaaaaarrrrrrr!!!!." (Chasing After Sarah And Growled, And Growled) * "Can You Just Forgive My Niece Sarah Guys, She Just Misses Me So Much." * "Emily Jean, Come Here Sit Next To Sarah This Isn't Working If You're Not Willing To Follow The Rules We're Gonna Get Really Tough You Go To Your Room Right Now And You Do Not Come Out, Off. You Disgust Her." * Finally Sarah Ended up Leaving Because She Don't Want People To Hear That Kind Of Extreme Behavior." * "Leave Her Alone Come on That's Very Rude." *"Emily Jean, Sarah's Had A Rough Day And You're Not Helping." *"Emily Jean Speak To Sarah After She's At Computer Okay." * "Sarah Doesn't Understand In This Even Though She Doesn't Live In Wendy's House Anymore She Is Equally Responsible For Her Parent's Extreme Behavior". * "When You Call On Demand And Expect Sarah To Be There That's Not Going To Happen." * "I Wasn't Sure What It Was That Had Bothering Her Too Much But As A Aunt Myself I Wanted To Keep Her Calm And Just Lay There And Hold Her Down And Tell Her Everything Was Gonna Be Just Fine." * "I Think It's Time To Have Some So Strong Words With Em Jean I Understand The Stress And The Perssure Involved In Staying Home But I Thought You Were Doing Good And I'm Really Disppointed That You're Calling Sarah Back And Telling Her To Come Home Because You've Got To Commit To That To Make It Work You Can't Keep Blaming The Behavior On Sarah She Now Is Going Back To Cheerleading I Mean Did She Call You When You Were At Cheerleading Several Times Day I'm Saying To You Is The More You Call Her And Say That Is So Hard I Can't Do That The More You're Gonna Believe That The Point Of Me Being Here Is To Boost Your Self Esteem In That Area Your Confidence In That Area Because You Are A Good Sister." * "Emily Jean, That Behavior Really Is Not Accpectable You Don't Talk To Your Sister That Way And Right Now You Are A Nicer Sister Who Is Misbehaving Not Funny." * You Have To Talk To Sarah Okay Talk To Sarah I'd Tell Her How Important It Is Emily Jean Got So Upset And If She Learns To Encourage Sarah Then She Probably Any More Behavior"." * "When I Ran Up I Said Give Them Some Room So This She Could Calm Down And Let Them Work With Sarah And Not Scare Sarah." * "And It's Not Right To Get Up And Just Misbehave Like That And Then Turn And Say To Your Sister Don't Talk To People That Way Don't Talk About It Like That Again When That's What You Choose To Do I Have A Critical Of You Emily Jean, And All I Know Is That You're Prepared To Carry On Misbehaving Like That You Don't Have No Relationship With Your Sister Your Sister Don't Even Wanna Be Know And Relationship You." * "Emily Jean That Behavior Really Is Not Accptable You Don't Talk To Your Sister That Way And Right Now You Are A Nicer Sister Who Is Behaving Not Funny If I Should Talk To You About This Emily Jean I Expect You To Listen Now You Need To Apologize To Your Sister For Your Behavior Right Now I'm Talking To You Emily Jean I Sugg You Think About Not To Talk To Your Sister That Way And What You To Do Her I Would Like To Take Emily Jean To Her Room Okay I Had To Think About Her Behavior." * "Why You Can Still To Ask Uncle Terry Again To Come For Thanksgiving Dessert But Before He Can Come Sarah Has Agreed To Take The Job. Well Sarah Can't Just To Stay Overnight With Us Emily Jean. Besides Your Sister Sarah Is A Great Kid She's Raised A Daughter All By Herself And She's So Capable." * "I Listen I Know That This Is Brand New For All Of Us So I Can Use All The Support And Cooperation I Can Get Especially From You Emily Jean I'll Be Great You Promise To Be Nicer To Your Sister Sarah." * "You Have To Talk Sarah Okay Talk To Your Sister And Tell Her How Important It Is Emily Jean Got Really Upset And If She Learns To Encourage Sarah Then There's Any More Behavior." * "Your Sister Sarah Is Scared. It's okay To Let Your Sister Sarah To Get Scared." * "You Mustn't Take It Personally Sarah Treats Everybody That Way, No She's Just A Being Toad." * "Can You Leave Your Sister Sarah Alone For While Longer And Then We Can Pop Upstairs And See Her For Little Bit, So She Can Go Back To Upstairs Again." * "Oh Sarah, Don't Think For A Minute That's How I Feel We Were Just Mad At Each Other And Mean And Driving You Crazy You're My Family Sarah I Want You Here." * "I'm A T-Rex!!!!!! I'm Gonna Get You!!!!, You Better Run Sarah, Because I'm Gonna Get You, Grrrrrroooooaaaarrrr, And I'm Gonna Eat You Up." * "No No No No Leave Your Sister Sarah Alone Emily Jean." * "It Just Being The Heart Out I Would Have To Be With Sarah In A Minute In The Heart Because She Was So Scared I've Ever See Her So Scared." * "The Poor Sarah Is Aboulutely Scared To Death." * "Stop, You Girls Almost Kept Your Sister Sarah Choking On With Her Hot Dogs, Enough Is Enough." * "I Asked Em Jean Which Room She Was Specaifically I Told Her To Go Around And Wait For Dad Because I Don't Want Her To See Her Sister Sarah In The Condition That She May Be In." * "I Have To Get Sarah To Seattle Down First Because She Was Got Absolutely Terrified And So Upset And There Was Not An Adult There That Can Have Keep Her Here At My House And Make Sure She's Going To Be Alright." * "Well Em Jean How Is Your Sister Sarah When She Is Still At Home With You, I Don't Know What's Bothering Your Sister Sarah Too Much, Sarah Already Always Still Loves You Back She Can To Do Everything What She Wants And She Is Not Worried About Everything Else And You Need To Know That." * "I Told Em Jean That It Would Be Too Much Be A Waiting Game Over At 12:00 Am And The Next 1 Hours To See If Sarah Wakes Up On Her Own And If She Wakes Up On Her Own In All The Time. And I Said Em Jean If Sarah Wakes Up On Her Own And You Can Remember She Protected You From Waking Up That Early." * "I Told Sarah There Was Nothing You Can Do And You Can Not Stop Your Mother It's Not Your Fault And I'm Still Want Her Here." * "Sarah, I Get The Feeling You're Up To Something." * "Em Jean, Speak To Sarah After She's At Computer Okay." Appearance on Sarah Briner12 She was a full time Aunt while her husband worked as Ocp Contractors. She was very Good At Be Relationship To Her Youngest Niece Sarah. Years Appearance 2006 (2006) - 30 Years Old (On Screen) 2019 (2018) - 49 Years Old After Sarah Briner12 After Sarah Briner12, In 2006 She And Sarah Likes To Play The Three Little Pigs And Aunt Jana Likes To Be The Big Bad Wolf Links Jana's https://www.facebook.com/jana.b.stump/ - According To Her Facebook Page. Sarah Gets Very Clingy And She Was Now Been Attached To Her Hip And Sarah Is Now Visiting Her At Her House For Sarah's Summer Weekend Gallery Category:Aunts